


Rat-Brained Macaque

by Amedia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock expresses his true opinion of Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rat-Brained Macaque

Another case had been brought to a successful conclusion; London was endangered by one fewer megalomaniac, thanks to the heroic efforts of the police force and their consultants.

The consultants were standing side-by-side on a street near the crime scene, waiting for a taxi. "Sherlock," said John quietly, "I saw what you did back there."

"Saw what?"

"You risked your life to save Lestrade's."

Sherlock shrugged. "He's far and away the best detective on the force. It would be such a bore to work with anyone else."

"Ah," said John. "So _that's_ what you meant when you called him an incompletely-evolved rat-brained macaque."

"Precisely," said Sherlock. "Are you planning on telling him what I really think?" He gave John a sharp sideways look. "I'll sic Mycroft on you. Don't think I wouldn't."

John shuddered. "No fear, then." He didn't mention that he had seen Donovan following them, undoubtedly for the purpose of eavesdropping, nor that she had just slunk silently away.

Sherlock smiled. "So you saw her, too."

"How did you—"

"You didn't object enough. Your sense of outrage must have been mitigated by some other factor."

"She'll tell him, you know."

"Of course. He might even believe her."

**Author's Note:**

> Response to eldritchhobbit"'s drabble request: _I'd like to see Lestrade, just once, get a real compliment or sign of approval from Sherlock. ... This might be direct or in a backhanded fashion, or Lestrade might even find out about it secondhand (via John, for instance, who thinks Lestrade should know)._


End file.
